Applied Research Corporation proposes to develop a novel type of particle/photon detector based on energy sensitive superconducting structures. In PET/SPECT applications it promises substantial improvements in image quality due to: - sub-millimetric spatial resolution; - very fast, sub-nanosecond read-out; and - very high stopping power for high energy photons. The possibility o the development of a new ring detector which features both SPECT and PET imaging capability is suggested.